My Feelings
by Nabila Jackson Captain EO235
Summary: Tota Matsuda merasa dia adalah bujangan tua yang terkutuk...


**Pairings: L x Matsuda**  
 **Based on: Anime**  
 **Author: ⓒNabila Jackson Captain EO 235**  
 **(Shonen-Ai)**  
 **One-shoot**

 _Bujangan tua..._  
 _Aku serasa dikutuk,_

 _Tak bisakah aku merasakan cinta, walau itu hanyalah sekali_ seumur hidupku...

Tota Matsuda berjalan sendirian di emperan toko dengan wajah yang murung. Dua hari lagi, dia akan berulang tahun yang ke-26 tahun. Biasanya, ia senang ketika berulang tahun. Tapi tidak untuk tahun.

"Lagi, lagi aku sendirian tanpa pacar, menyakitkan" gumamnya sambil terus melewati emperan toko.

Seorang bibi penjaga toko emperan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuat Matsuda terlonjak kaget dan bibi penjaga toko tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu! Aku bukan hantu, tahu"

"Salah anda yang buat saya kaget!" Jengkel Matsuda.

"Kelihatannya kau murung, bertengkar dengan pacar, ya?"

"Jangan menghinaku!" Matsuda frustasi.

"Lebih baik, kau berikan saja padanya kue kacang merah yang lezat ini" sang penjaga toko menyodorkan kue kacang merah yang masih hangat.

"Tidak! Aku sedang diet!" Matsuda makin frustasi.

"Masa sih, kupikir anak seumuranmu sudah punya pacar"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!"

Bibi penjaga toko itu langsung meraih sapu lidi dan mau memukul Matsuda.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Tak tahu sopan santun!"

" **O..WHOAAA MAAAAFFF** " Matsuda berusaha menghindar dan berhasil lolos, sementara bibi penjaga toko itu berteriak dan mengumpat.

" **Dasar anak kurang ajar! Awas kau, ya!** "

Matsuda lari tunggang langgang dan segera berhenti ketika sudah merasa cukup jauh dari penjaga toko kue kacang merah yang ternyata galak itu.

"Bibi itu...ada-ada saja, huh" keluhnya. Kedua kakinya berjalan menuju halte bus dan duduk menunggu bus.

"Bahkan di halte pun, aku sendirian" Matsuda menundukkan kepala hingga bus datang dan ia naik dan masuk bus dengan enggan.

Didalam, bangku-bangku bus telah terisi sebagian oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang bermesraan.

Matsuda menghela nafas dengan berat dan duduk di bangku yang kosong bersebelahan dengan seseorang yang duduk dengan berjongkok dengan kaus sleeve berwarna putih dengan celana jeans.

"Kau tahu, hidupku serasa tak berguna," Matsuda berusaha akrab dengan sosok itu tanpa tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah detektif yang dia kenal di Japanese Task Force.

"Kau hanya mengalami hari yang buruk," sahut sosok itu yang mulai menjilat lolipop berukuran jumbo.

"Bukan begitu, selama hidupku, hidupku tak pernah bahagia"

"Mengapa?" Tanya sosok itu yang sambil terus menjilat lolipop jumbo.

"Aku gagal dalam percintaan, bahkan masa SMA tidak benar-benar menjadi kenangan yang bagus"

"Mungkin karena kau bodoh," balasnya.

" **APA-APAAN KAU INI, HAH!** " Matsuda marah dengan suara super jengkel dan kekanakan.

Sosok dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah kedua matanya memandang Matsuda dengan seksama.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan marah seperti itu, Matsuda-san. Kau mau lolipop?" Katanya dengan menyodorkan sebuah lolipop yang masih terbungkus dan baru hanya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya seolah dia memegang seperti itu seperti jijik.

" **R...RYUZAKI! Apa yang k..kamu lakukan disini!?** " Matsuda kaget setengah mati dan berlagak panik, sementara L tetap asyik menjilat lolipop seperti tampak tak peduli pada keterkejutan Matsuda.

"Hanya mengikutimu, Matsuda-san. Kupikir ini menarik..."

" **Bodoooh, kau seperti STALKER, tahu!** "

"Seperti Stalker, ya? Aku paham" L sekali memandangi Matsuda tapi dengan pandangan kosong.

" **Kau seharusnya di Markas!** "

"Watari yang menjaga markas, kau tak perlu cemas, Matsuda-san"

"Kau mau kemana?!"

"Ikut denganmu, ke rumahmu, Matsuda-san. Aku akan senang kalau..."

"Baiklaaah, baiklaaah. Asal jangan melihat isi kamarku terlalu dalam, kamarku berantakan" Matsuda menahan nafas kesal.

* * *

"Nah, ini dia. Apartemenku, Ryuzaki. Asal jangan acak-acak isinya ya," Matsuda melirik L yang memandangi seisi ruangan kamar apartemen Matsuda yang lumayan sempit dengan ibu jari di yang ia taruh di bibirnya.

"Kamar yang bagus, Matsuda-san. Banyak perabotan, ya"

"Jangan acak-acak barangku" Matsuda menghela nafas. "Kau mau minum teh?"

"Boleh, dengan 12 balok gula..."

Matsuda menatap L dengan bergidik ngeri tetapi kemudian dia menuju dapur dan segera memasak air dengan teko yang ditaruh diatas tungku kompor.

"Ano, Ryuzaki. Dikulkasku tidak ada makanan manis"

L sibuk memandangi pajangan kaca berbentuk bebek berwarna bening yang terletak diatas TV dengan pandangan melamun.

"Tak apa, aku bisa hubungi Watari untuk memesankannya"

"E..err...baik" Matsuda membuka toples gula, mulai menyendok serta menakar gula hingga 12 balok ke dalam mug putih berukuran sedang.

"Kau tahu, aku juga merasa sendirian selama hidupku..." L mulai bicara.

"Jangan konyol, Watari bersamamu, kan?" Matsuda keheranan.

"Watari hanya sebatas teman penolongku...tidak, pelayanku dalam setiap pekerjaanku..."

Matsuda mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menyendok dan menakar gula 3 balok untuk dirinya sendiri ke dalam mug peach cerah.

"Oh begitu, ya"

"Tapi tetap saja aku punya perasaan, sebagaimana dengan yang lain..."

"Kalau orang lain sih, juga seperti itu" bibir Matsuda cemberut dan dia mulai menunggui teko di dapur.

"Aku bertaruh kau menyukai seseorang, Matsuda-san"

"Hahaha! Selama hidupku, cewek-cewek yang selalu kutembak itu menolakku! Aku merasa...tidak menyukai wanita lagi"

"Oh, aku juga...menangani kasus demi kasus membuatku tak ada waktu untuk berbaur dengan orang...aku rasa inilah saatnya, Matsuda-san"

"Kau gila, ya?! Kau punya pikiran bunuh diri?!" Matsuda panik dan berusaha menghalangi niat L.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mati hanya karena aku lajang..." L melongo dan memandang Matsuda dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku akan bunuh diri kalau itu sekiranya hal itu sangat penting dilakukan..."

L berjalan bungkuk mendekati Matsuda, menatap Matsuda dengan menyeringai.

"Aku akan memberikanmu...perasaanku, My Feelings walau kau tidak suka, Matsuda-san"

" **R...Ryuzaki!** Aku...aku"

"Kurasa kelakuanku yang menurutmu aneh ini persis dengan perasaanku saat ini,"

"Ryu...za..."

L memegang dagu Matsuda, seluruh tubuh Matsuda berasa bergetar dengan hebat, seolah terkena sengatan listrik.

Matsuda menutup kedua kelopak matanya segera dan merasakannya...merasakan sesuatu yang dia dambakan untuk pertama kali...

Yang belum pernah ia lakukan semasa SMA dulu...

L berhenti dan segera memegangi bibirnya.

"Matsuda-san, airmu sudah mendidih..."

 **END**


End file.
